


Reunited

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but they don’t know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey dad, can you tell me the story about the 3 brothers?”“Again? I’ve told you it a million times.”“Yup!”“Okay…”ORTechno and Wilbur find a small child walking alone which can’t sleep for the love of god.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :D

Tommy is in his bed at 3am wide awake, here’s the thing with Tommy, he can never sleep. Now it’s not just one night that he can’t sleep, it’s everyday and no, it’s not like staying up till 4am and then eventually falling asleep but really Tommy hasn’t slept in the past…. 11 years. Oh wait, he’s 11. He’s never slept in his life. How is Tommy alive? I don’t know. He doesn’t even know how he is himself. Tommy has no parents. He lives in an orphanage with a few other orphans in the magical antarctic empire. Okay, really it sucks now. Some 3 princes went missing 11 years ago and blah blah blah no one leaves or gets in now. It’s like a huge prison. 

3:30 AM, Tommy sighed, he’s bored, he’s always bored. He gets up quietly, trying not to wake up his friends and heads to the window. He climbs out and goes outside. He liked being outside most of the time. He felt free when he was. He climbs over the fence that protects the orphanage and heads to the middle of the kingdom, “The great city of the empire”, ‘amazing name’ Tommy thought sarcastically. On a usual night, no one is out. Everyone is sleeping and definitely not walking at 3:30 AM on a Wednesday, but to his surprise he sees two people walking down the street. Tommy being VERY smart decides I’m gonna go talk to these random strangers and ask them why they are out so late. It’s an amazing idea, right? Tommy walks over to them and asks,

“Why are you guys walking so late?” Tommy looked at the two strangers, they looked like teenagers. One with bright pink hair and one with a darker hair color, Tommy couldn’t tell.

“To get some money-” The person with darker hair said before being cut off by the pink hair teen.

“Wilbur!-” The pink haired teen said and faked punched Wilbur’s arm.

“What-? I’m being honest Techno-” Wilbur said, defending himself.

“Can I join?” Tommy barged into the argument.

Techno shocked responded with, “Huh-”

“Can I join with whatever crime you guys are gonna do?” Tommy repeated himself, saying it a little louder.

“Yes” “No” Wilbur and Techno said at the same time.

Techno turned to Wilbur’s direction “Wilbur, he’s a literal child.” Techno reminded Wilbur.

“Okay and? It will be funny-” Wilbur said trying to win the argument.

Techno sighed, he doesn’t want to get in a stupid argument with his twin right now. He turns over to Tommy, “Child-”

“My name is Tommy and I’m not a child! I’m 11.” Tommy said, interrupting Techno.  
“Okay Tommy, won’t your parents be worried?” Techno asked.

“Nope.” Tommy replied to Techno popping the p out.

“You sure?” Techno asked again knowing a parent would definitely be worried for their child.

“Yup! I don’t even have any.” Tommy said, trying to stay cheerful.

“Oh.” Techno said quietly.

“C’mon Tech- please.” Wilbur said practically begging Techno.

“Oh fine- He just better not fall asleep on us-” Techno said finally giving up and just agreeing.

“Don’t worry! I’ve never slept in my life!” Tommy said reassuring Techno.

“Uh huh, sure buddy.” Techno said, not believing Tommy.

“So where are we going?” Tommy asked. In all seriousness, Tommy didn’t even know what they were gonna do.

“Our house now.” Techno said.

Tommy was confused. He thought they were gonna do some crime or anything fun! “Wait, I thought we were gonna rob someone or something like that?”

“We were gonna but it’s now almost 4 AM and soon people will be waking up. We would be easily busted.” Wilbur said before Techno could say a word.

“Plus, you may not be tired but i’m exhausted.” Techno added on.

“Sooooooo can I come to your house?” Tommy asked.

“Fine but you have to go to bed when we get there.” Techno said.

Wilbur shot his arms up in victory. “Yes!”


	2. A stove?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm really sorry for how it is formatted right now but I do not know how to fix it lmao.

When Tommy went into their house it was spotless. Tommy was shocked, they must have a maid at their house.  
“What the heck, do you guys have a maid or something?” Tommy said looking around, the orphanage that he stayed at was almost never clean and only was cleaned when someone was going to be adopted which rarely happens.  
“No, we just clean after ourselves.” Techno said with a yawn after.  
“I’m gonna go to bed, Wilbur can you show him our extra room to sleep in?”  
“I’m telling you guys I don’t sleep-” Tommy said but was ignored.  
“Yeah sure Tech.” Wilbur said with also a yawn, both of them looked liked they were about to pass out on the second.  
Wilbur then showed Tommy the extra room. The extra room had some boxes in it but in the middle of it had a twin sized bed. Tommy thanked Wilbur and Wilbur went off to bed. Tommy laid down and just thought about little stories in his head and played tic tac toe in his head and even chess, around 7:25 am Tommy heard someone coming down the hall, Tommy quickly paused the game of chess in his head and went out of the room.  
“Hello?” Tommy said in the hallway.  
“Oh hey!” It was Wilbur which Tommy guessed that he just woke up from sleeping. “I’m about to cook breakfast, wanna help?” Wilbur asked Tommy. “Yeah sure! I’m the best at making breakfast.” Tommy bragged even though he knew that he had no idea how to cook anything. Wilbur and Tommy went to the kitchen and Tommy looked around in the kitchen when Wilbur was getting ingredients for pancakes.  
“What’s that?-” Tommy pointed to a counter which had these four switched on the side. “A stove? You don’t know what that is-?” Wilbur said confused, ‘how does this kid not know what a stove is?’ Wilbur thought.

“Of course I know what a stove is!” Tommy said making his voice a little louder, he thought at least if he sounded more confident it would become true.

Wilbur sighed, “Do you know how to cook at all?”  
“Um, no.” Tommy admitted.  
“It’s okay, I can teach you!” Wilbur said with a smile and later Tommy also had a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to a friend earlier and they said "So you won't be trying anything with this fic?" and I just said, read the warnings. Yeah now they are terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading!


End file.
